Chicago Style
Chicago Style is one of the four main writing styles (format) used in English classes today as a form of writing papers. The formation of Chicago Style is different from the other three styles. Chicago Style is "one of the most widely used and respected style guides in the United States". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chicago_Manual_of_Style History The Chicago Style Manual was first publish in 1906 by the University of Chicago Press. What is know to society today as Chicago Style which was not original called Chicago Style when it was first published in 1906. When first published Chicago Style was called Manual of Style: Being a compilation of the typographical rules in force at the University of Chicago Press. A manual that was first printed in 1906 with only 203 pages has evolved into something much more bigger over the pass hundred years. Manual of Style: Being a compilation of the typographical rules in force at the University of Chicago Press was the first editorial style guides published in the United states. In 1982, Manual of Style: Being a compilation of the typographical rules in force at the University of Chicago Press was change to Chicago Style when the 13th edition was printed. Number of Editions There are 16 different editions of The Chicago Style Manual with the first edition being printed in 1906 and the 16th edition being printed in 2010. The list below shows the different years at which each edition was printed: *1st ed., 1906 Manual of Style: Being a compilation of the typographical rules in force at the University of Chicago Press *2nd ed., 1910 *3rd ed., 1911 *4th ed., 1914 *5th ed., 1917 *6th ed., 1919 *7th ed., 1920 *8th ed., 1925 *9th ed., 1927 *10th ed., 1937 *11th ed., 1949 *12th ed., 1969 *13th ed., 1982 The Chicago Manual of Style *14th ed., 1993 *15th ed., 2003 *16th ed., 2010 Guidelines *Margins: 1” - 1.5”. *Typeface: Times New Roman or Palatino. *Font size: 10 pt. (preferably, 12 pt.). *Text should be consistently double-spaced, with the following exceptions: ** Block quotations, table titles, and figure captions should be single-spaced *Notes and bibliographies should be singled-spaced internally; however, leave an extra line space between note and bibliographic entries. *Page numbers begin in the header of the first page of text with Arabic number 1. *Subheadings should be used for longer papers *Have an extra line space before and after subheadings, and avoid ending them with periods. Documentation There are two forms of documentation in Chicago Style. The first formation is Notes and Bibliography and the second Author- Date Reference. Introduction to Notes In Chicago style,you should include a note (endnote or footnote) each time you use a source, whether through a direct quote or through a paraphrase or summary. https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/717/01/ Footnotes are to be added at the end of the page which sources is referenced, and endnotes will be complied in a list at the end of each chapter or the end of the entire document.In either case, a superscript number corresponding to a note with the bibliographic information for that source should be placed in the text following the end of the sentence or clause in which the source is referenced. Introduction to Bibliography The bibliography in Chicago Style provides an alphabetical list of all sources used in a given piece of work. This page, is often titled Bibliography, this should be placed at the end of the work preceding the index. All sources should be included in the bibliography even if they was not used in the paper. The sources should be organized in alphabetical order by author last name. References